Life as a mortal Percy
by Never should have happened
Summary: What if Percy wasn't a demigod? What if he was just this scrawny kid trying to survive in the big world? After his high school years, Percy is forced to find jobs to make it to college if he wants to go to become a marine biologist and a book writer. With only a small start where will Percy find the money to go to college. Much less a class, before the end of summer?
1. Chapter 1

_Blink… blink… blink…_

I enviously stared at the computer screen, watching the mouse suddenly turn into a straight line, awaiting for a letter to make magically appear. I wanted to trade live with it. I could blink all day for you and it could do my life for me. I would be sleeping almost 24/7 and it could do my homework.

As I was sitting there, watching my computer screen, I am also waiting for that loud scream that is supposed to yell at me any second. That voice would come pounding through the hallway, smashing its way to my eardrums. I was scared. I am a senior in high school and I was afraid of my 5 foot tall step dad. His name was Gabe and I have the bruises to prove it to you. Well, to begin with Gabe isn't so bad. Actually… I take that back. He's an abusive dad and I'm going to say that right now. He beats me every day for not paying his gambling problems and makes the house smell like legit poop. Seriously, sometimes I smell poop in the living room. And don't even get me started on my grades. I know he doesn't give two rocks about my grades, but he yells at me anyways just so he can have a reason to hit me.

"Hey Boy!" said an ugly voice. Even from here, I can still smell his pungent smell of alcohol. "Come over here, we got some things to talk about!" I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the inevitable. After my mom died, and she entrusted my step dad to take care of me the house has been dirty, I keep on getting beaten and my school grades have been going up. Yup, you heard that right, my grades have been going up. A dyslexic and ADHD guy getting good grades, yeah, it's not that surprising, get over it. Ever since mom died when I was in seventh grade, I've been trying to accomplish what she wanted to do her whole life. To write a book. I have been trying to get ready for all the English classes to take and it was a pain. AP-English, AP-Literature, and even reaching Calculus AB, don't get me started on that waste of time. But I prevailed! I broke through high school's tests and passed with colorful rainbows. Getting a solid 3.7 GPA and barely making a 4 on my AP Exams.

"Hey! Stop daydreaming and start listening." Smelly Gabe shouted. He smite me with his knuckles against my stomach and slapped me across my face. "Listen! You little dick! Now that you are done with high school, you are probably going to search for a college to take in. Well good news! You are now staying with me, cause I got no money for school. I don't care if you got accepted to any UC or any whatever those fancy Ivy League school. I am never going pay for your college." He grabbed a loose bottle of beer on the ground and slammed it against my hips. The shattering blow made me gasp in pain as small shards punctured my rough skin. I quickly threw my large hand against the wall. The ugly man in front of me just gave a pathetic sneer. His ugly face appeared in front of me after he hit me once again with the broken bottle. I was on my knees for the tenth time this week. The ugly man seems to have let me go loose easily this time. He would usually try to gut my stomach with a bat once I'm on my knees but I only received a quick punch to my cheek.

I slowly crawled to my room after he walked outside to probably smoke another cigarette. I locked the door behind me and jammed an eroded chair up against the door. I grabbed a photo from my pathetic bed shelf and looked what I had before me. It was a photo of my mom and dad with little me as a baby. They looked so happy. I wish I could have remembered these moments. I was only three when my dad died in a car accident. My mom died right after she was diagnosed with cancer. Stupid Gabe couldn't even pay for the medical bills and my mom died without treatment.

I could feel the wetness welt up in the rims of my eyes. I sadly looked through the rest of the pictures and tried to relive the small memories me and my mom shared before she died. We use to go to this beach, Montauk. It used to be our place. A place we would go to, to get away from Gabe. She would tell me stories on how wonderful dad was before he died. He would always imagine himself as of the sea because he was named after the Greek god Poseidon. He would tell mom how he would make her the queen of all queens! Yeah, I guess my dad was weird like that. Whenever, my mom tells me these stories, I feel a sort of warmth spread through me. Almost as if he was looking down upon me right now, telling me everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine. Everything is going to fall in place. That someday, I would go to college to become a marine biologist just like my dad, my real dad, and write an awesome book just for the sake of my mom. But sadly, it would probably never happen.

I got off my bed with heavy tears and looked through my laptop. I checked my calendar just for giggles. I had work this whole week. Thank the gods. I was planning on saving up to live in my own apartment. I have been working two jobs since the beginning of senior year, one at the library and the other as a babysitter across the street. I know, wow Percy! What a good boy you are, already working two jobs. If I could have it my way, I would've burnt down the library and fed the kids frogs because it is a pain in the ass to take care of two hyper twin boys. Also, sorting out books when a mean blonde is yelling at you all the time about sorting it wrong is a just a sore thumb. Only good part is that she is actually quite worth the eyes to look at. If you know what I mean…

I turned off my computer after checking my bank account. I persuaded the twins parents to help me make a bank account. I told them it would be easier than counting $150 a week than just writing your signature. I already have $8400, even after working for most of the school year and past summers. It's still not enough though. I want to save up to buy get at least some sort of degree. Even with all of my grants, scholarships and financial aids I tried for, I still have to pay a year and a half for my college. Stupid me, why couldn't I get a 4.0 GPA. My friend Grover agreed to let me stay at his place until I finish my classes. What a trooper he is. I met Grover back in sixth grade. Back then we only had each other for friends. With my scrawniness and his leg problems, we were the biggest losers since middle school to senior year high school. Luckily, his parents aren't abusive and actually have money to pay for Grover's college and apartment. Starting on my birthday, August 18th, I won't be living with this pile of dump. Hopefully, by then, I'll be sleeping on a cold, clean bed sheet with silence all around the house.

I'm a morning person. It's not that I enjoy being a morning person… Gabe is. The walls in the apartment are as thin as paper. I hear Gabe at six in the morning throwing his head off in the bathroom from getting too drunk the other day. I lazily throw my feet against the cracking floor and slowly walk towards my bathroom. I grabbed a pair of jeans along with a red jacket and quickly slipped it on over the library's uniform. I slowly dropped to my belly and looked under my bed, grasping a black back pack, full of life necessities, well if you count blue candy as a life savior than sure.

I grabbed a rusty watch from my backpack to keep me updated with time. I silently opened my window and slipped out to the open air. What sucked about this part was that my mom's apartment was pretty far up. I think we were on the 9th floor and that meant I had to do some parkour. Fortunately, with months of practice I was able to find a route of awesomeness down.

Finishing my ninja skills, I jog to a nearby bike rack and unchain a bike that my friend Nico gave me. He was an old friend of mine in middle school, but ever since his sister died, he had to move in with a distant relative in California. I quickly climbed on to my bike and biked to a public library where I begin my day with that crazy blonde. The ride from the apartment to the library was a thirty minute ride, but who can ride with an empty stomach? With an additional 20 minutes to get a small snack and saying my good mornings to the daily farmers market, I was usually right on time for work. I chained my bike up against a tree in front of the library and slowly walked towards the large glass doors. I grasped the handle of the door only to find it locked. I glanced at my watch and saw I was barely a minute late. Soon enough a tall figure stood on the other side of the door with a menacing glare. Like seriously, the chick could make a grown man cry.

"Hurry up and get in! A summer school class for middle schoolers is coming in today. They are taking a field trip to the library today to check out a book about the Odyssey. They are going to take notes and…" The blonde was fiddling with the library keys trying to multi-task by speaking and opening the door at the same time. "**WE** are going to supervise them and help them with reading the first book of the Odyssey." I sighed inwardly as we had to prepare the day ahead of us. I began setting up tables for the little rascals as my co-worker began digging out sets of Odyssey books and placing them down on each seat. What kind of teacher brings their students to a library for a field trip? At least go to McDonalds or something.

"So when are they coming Annabeth?" I asked after checking my watch. It was already 10'o clock and no sign of short people.

"Right about… now." Annabeth timed. Suddenly a large school bus was parked in front of the library. It took up half of the road as it parked near the side walk. When the bus' doors opened, at least thirty midgets like gangsters came out. I was shocked to see a little kid already piercing his face with hideous rings. Like holy sh*t this was a bus full of the mafia. The lousy kids came barging in noisily only to be silenced by what look like a huge military general. The huge lug-nut of a summer school teacher just grabbed a book from Annabeth's hand and took a seat in the large chair in the front. The little delinquents just grabbed a chair and slouched like no tomorrow. These kids were something that's for sure.

What made me even more weirded out was the fact that Mr. Lug-nut had a voice of a chipmunk. His squeaky voice did not flow with his body. His voice was so high that it would probably make Alvin and the chipmunks look like Morgan Freeman. As squeaky lug nuts finish the first book, he asked, no wait, he threatened his students to take notes and ask for me and Annabeth for any help. Things were going smoothly until Mr. Lug-nut had to go outside for an urgent phone call. This left us with the little bastards. Luckily though, the teacher was still in earshot distance to the kids so he was able to shout out squeaks of joy if they made too much noise. But that was not enough. The kids liked to argue with us, and it just so happens that fighting back with great comebacks were my thing.

"Hey I need help." Asked Student #1. "How do I write notes?" The kid was obviously trying to cause problems because the way he talked was just stupid. He would purposely try to slur his voice and roll his eyes at every answer I gave him.

"Well first you ne-" I tried to help but he would keep cutting me off.

"Tried it…"

"But you got to d-"

"Nope doesn't work."

"Analyze the-"

"Too long of a word."

"Okay, so you want to play this game huh?" I asked, getting pretty pissed off. "Let's start with something easy. What is the first thing that comes into your mind about the Odyssey?"

"Penis" He answered with pure mockery. If I didn't hear the word so often by Gabe I probably wouldn't have understood what he was trying to say under all that stupid slurring and choking noise.

"I asked you what you were thinking in your mind, not what's in your mouth." I stated calmly. "Why don't you take it out of your mouth and start working you little pimp." A silent 'ohhh' and a row of 'burns' came towards the kid. I just smiled in my little victory but I guess the kids were determined to win the war with their stupid remarks.

"Are you a girl?" Student #2 catcalled. At first I thought they were talking about Annabeth who was arguing with a clown-chick but I soon came to realize they were pointing at me.

"Haha, the big guy doesn't want admit that he's a girl." Student #3 wailed in glee. What is up with these kids, can't they just shut and do homework and shut up? "I can't wait to screw him up later. Hey, hey! Come over hear."

Usually, I wouldn't even bother putting up with this guy, but because he's asking for it, I'll follow his joke. I reached his desk and asked what he needed.

"Oh… pssht, I was about to tell you a joke about my dick but it was too long for you girlie." Said starky student. He laughed at his own joke and soon his whole table joined along. I bent down on one knee to try and reach eye level with him, but he was so short that I was taller than him on one knee.

"Wow, that's funny!" I said sarcastically. "Well you know I was about to tell you a joke about my pussy, but you'll never get." I smiled casually as I walked away ready for the next student to challenge themselves. But things were starting to get a bit heated. I was beginning a war right now. I didn't want to beat all these kids. It would just be sad and probably hurt there sorry egos. Every person I went against was getting more random and hectic. Like seriously, are you trying to bring my mom into this? Did you just seriously go there?

"Hey would you be mad if I screwed your mom?" student #26 asked. Right then and there I just wanted to sock the piercings off of his face.

"No…" I said. Just going along with what he had next.

"What about your sister?" I didn't want to ruin his joke and say I don't have a sister. Plus I already have a great comeback!

"No…"

"Huh, what then?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"We'll just be even." I said, giving him my best casual smile, trying to hold in my laughter from all of their faces. What can I say? I'm just hella good!

The morning continued with me owning these little scrubs. I won't lie, this was actually fun. I know it's wrong but these kids probably deserve worse.

It was already, 2 o' clock and I was now biking to babysit the twins. I won't lie, this morning was pretty fun. I even had Annabeth crack a couple of smiles and laughs. As I was unchaining my bike, I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I spun around surprisingly faster than I expected, my body was probably expecting a smack down with those little kids. But it was just Annabeth. Plain old Annabeth… smiling?

"Hey, um, that was pretty funny back there." She seemed to be relieved after saying that. Her hands were in a small fist but it was obvious she was holding a small paper between her iron grips. I don't know but lately, she's been acting nicer towards me. I mean, I'm not complaining, but it's just… weird.

"What do you have there in your hand?" I suddenly blurted out. I usually wasn't like this, but the curiosity inside me just exploded.

"Um, oh this? Yeah um, one of the kids just left it on their tables and I just picked up to throw it away." She said.

"So you came all the way outside to throw away a piece of paper…?" I asked, trying to understand her logic.

"Um, yeah." She said smoothly. She walked away towards a nearby trash bin and threw it away. As she was walking back to the library, she did something to which I never would think she would do. She waved good bye to me. Girls are weird…

When everything seemed like no one was looking, I walked towards the trash can and thanks the lord, it wasn't dirty. I found her note and unraveled the paper. It was a row of numbers and at the bottom it said: "Call me."

I don't get it. So owning little kids gets you a phone number? Girls are weirder.

I shoved the paper in my pocket and climbed back on to my bike and rode to a large house, ready to take care of two hyper-active kids. I once again chained my bike to another nearby tree and walked towards the large wood doors. You know a family is rich, when you see large wooden doors. Especially when the wood is polished and glossy, then that's when you know, damn these people are freaken rich. But that also means that you better take some pretty good care of their kids.

I rung the bell twice and waited patiently for the parents to open the door. As the doors open, I was greeted with a quick hello, as the parents barged pass me and left for their car. It may sound rude, but that's how bad these kids are. They are so misbehaved and bad that their parents can't even handle them.

I walked inside to be smashed with a barrage of questions. I was only two feet inside the house and the kids were already asking me if I can play some games with them.

"Hey, Percy let's play some Ratchet and Clank!" said annoying brat #1

"No Percy! Let's watch T.V., we just got the Avengers movie!" annoying brat #2 said. Now that I think about it, I probably should be getting a pay raise soon.

"Hey guys, I can only do one thing at a time with you guys, plus don't you guys have homework or so-"

"HOMEWORK!" The stupid twins screeched in unison. "It's summer break, we don't have homework! Ain't nobody got time for that!" The twins just laughed some more at their fail mimicry and began hopping back to the living room. I walked to the kitchen where I found a note specifically for me. It was the usual:

Cook anything you want for the kids, they eat anything. Be back at 7:00 p.m…

-Chase Parents.

I searched their fridge in search of making something for dinner. Surprisingly, there wasn't much food. Only some left over spaghetti and some half-ass made tortillas. I was about to cook something, already being 4:00, before I heard a loud thump coming from the dining room.

"The fu-" I was interrupted by a loud obnoxious voice from behind.

"Oh Percy! I need some help!" I turned around to see Matthew jumping up and down. The only reason I know it was Matthew and not Bobby was because he always wears green. Bobby wears blue all the time.

Matthew dashed back into the living room and up the stairs with me tailing right behind him. I usually don't go into the bedrooms but I had to make an exception with this one. Matthew opened the door and I was not shocked at all.

The room was a mess. I know the brothers had a step sister that came every weekend to watch them, and I knew she slept in the house. Luckily the room was pretty plain, nothing huge or important, only an upside down table and large drawer fell on the ground, spreading much girlie stuff that I should probably never touch on the ground.

"Percy, we are too young to touch this stuff." Bobby said.

"Yeah! Daddy said to not touch, Annie's stuff!" Matthew said, trying to stifle his laugh.

"Well what makes you think I can touch Annie's stuff too?" I said. These kids were really getting on my nerves.

"Daddy didn't say you couldn't touch Annie's stuff. So start cleaning!" The boys laughed at their stupid antics and began making pressuring to clean up the various bras and panties strewn across the floor.

"You better pick it up or we are going to tell mommy and daddy." Bobby giggled. He pulled out his IPhone out of his pocket and began recording. "Chip chop! C'mon, start cleaning up!"

I sadly grabbed a bra between my index finger and thumb and quickly dropped it in the floor. I wasn't expecting the bra to feel weird. I don't know how to explain it but it felt very slippery. Eww. Trying to buy myself time for the inevitable, I fixed the table and placed the drawer where I thought it was supposed to go. Then, I began bra picking.

The more I felt them, the more eager I was to drop them. They felt so weird and I felt like a dirty man. The bras were so, like… ew. I didn't know how to explain it. It wasn't made out of regular fabric like my boxers. It felt like… ew.

"Hehe, wait until we show Annie this." Matthew smirked. His devious hands probably already texting his step sister of my framed dirty doing. The more I thought about it, the more I couldn't stand myself thinking of doing something so disgusting. I snatched the phone from both the devil twins and deleted the video before it could be sent. Whew… close one.

"Alright guys, stop messing around, we need to eat dinner soon!" I bravely finished off the last couple of panties and bras and urged the kids downstairs. It was already 5:30 p.m. and I still haven't cooked anything. I opened the fridge and began improvising.

"Well boys, tonight we are having spaghetti stuffed inside burritos!" I announced. The boys cheered and began helping me with dinner. Soon dinner was set and the boys were waiting at the table on their phones.

"Hehe, Annie is going to be so mad…" Bobby said.

"Yeah, she is going to be pissed." Matthew whispered.

"Who's going to be pissed?" I asked.

"Annabeth!" They said in unison. The both held up their phones for me to read. It seems that the boys also took pictures and sent it to their sister. The text went a little like this.

_Who is he? – Annie_

_Our babysitter – Twins_

_Tell him to meet me at the front of the house at 6:00. – Annie_

I'm screwed…

**So this is only a start of this story. I actually, like, genuinely enjoyed writing this and I tried to make sure I made no possible mistakes. I still probably did… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed some of the witty comebacks and of course the story.**

**-Zodiak**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh jeez, how was I gonna get myself out of this one. It's 5:45 and I'm already shitting bricks. Why did the stupid boys have to do this to me? Look at them, the little devils are just sitting on the couch watching some TV. Assholes.

Okay Percy, happy thoughts. Try to think this through. You're a decently smart guy, you can find your way out of this. I mean, it's just a girl right? How bad could it be? I've lived with Gabe for most of my life; that basically means I can do almost anything and survive. Yeah, that's right, I'm flipping out for no reason, I have this under control.

_Ding-Dong_

I think a few more bricks came out of my asshole. It's already 6 o'clock?! What the heck? I know I was talking big earlier but now I'm starting to freak the fuck out. What do I say when she asks me what I was doing with her bra? Oh man, I'm screwed.

_Ding-Dong_

"Percy!" One of the twins shouted from another room. "Annie is here! Could you get the door please!"

"Uhhhh…. I can't." I shouted back. "I'm kind of busy right now!" Right good idea Percy, make the twins open the door. I'm a great babysitter.

"But you're right there!" This time, both the twins shouted to me.

_Ding-Dong_

"Yeah but…" I was trying to think of some grade A excuses but for once they're just not coming to me.

Suddenly, Bobby poked his head into my room and looked at.

"Just get the door you pussy shit." Bobby said. Did I hear that correctly?

_Ding-Dong Ding-Dong_

"I said get it pussy shit." Did the little douchebag just call me a pussy shit?

"OPEN THE STUPID DOOR!" A very feminine voice screamed from the outside. Suddenly the door started to slightly pop outwards as the psycho sister was banging the shit out of the door. With every bang, I was afraid the door was gonna start breaking off and it would have if I didn't notice the hinges started to loosen. I quickly ran to open the door only for it to hit my face as the beast of a woman came tumbling on me.

Everything happened so fast that I was surprised to be on the ground. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to get up to make sure the damage on the door wasn't bad enough for me to get fired. Good news, the door wasn't damaged. That's a nice plus. But the bad news, well, where do I begin? Well for starters, I realized Annie is actually Annabeth, my coworker at the library and it seems like the Chase parents came home a bit early.

"Percy." Mr. Chase asked. "What are you doing?"

"Uhh, uh, I mean, uhm-"

"It's not what it looks like Dad." Annabeth said. Whew, thanks for the save Annabeth, I owe you. "I'd never get up with this loser." I take that back, I owe you nothing.

"I just came back because someone," I like how she put emphasis on the word someone as she gave me the dirty look. She rose to her feet and I think she just realized it's me because her eyes just went from hurricane to tornado. If you don't know what that means, it means she feels slightly better. Don't ask how I know this stuff. "Th-this, this guy-"

"This guy has a name-"

"This seaweed brain!" Seaweed brain? Really. Like really now? "Barged into my room and touched my stuff." She explained. "And it was only right for me to come back and teach him a lesson."

"Percy, what do you have to say for yourself?" For some reason Mr. Chase's voice doesn't really sound like he's angry, he has more of a teasing tone to him.

"Uh, look at your security cameras, cause I am 110% sure I did not do anything." I tried to explain. "I was only picking up after the boys after they messed up Annabeth's room after they destroyed it."

"Is that so?" What is up with this guy. He sounds like he's stalling to try and make me confess or some shit. It's getting awkward.

"Okay! I believe you!" Wait, that's it? What the f- "So where are those spaghetti tacos you were making for the boys?"

"Really Dad! That's all you're gonna say after my room gets messed up?" Annabeth said haughtily. Haughtily? Would never expect myself to say that word.

"Yeah!" Mr. Chase shouted back from the kitchen room.

"Ugh." Annabeth groaned. "Weren't you supposed to be having dinner at some fancy place?" Oh yeah that's right, so why is he eating again?

"Nah, the people were getting sick of my airplane jokes so they kicked me out." Sounds legit.

"You're hopeless dad." Annabeth muttered. "So what are you doing here?", she asked me.

"I work here." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm their stepsister you seaweed brain." Annabeth gave a slight huff before continuing, "I don't believe you're my bros babysitter. After what I saw today, you look like the type of guy who has no experience with kids."

"Aye whoa, just because I'm a master roaster doesn't mean I can't handle kids." I countered, "If anything, it shows that I can put kids in their place."

"Puh-lease! It doesn't mean you can put kids in their place. Roasting kids just show that you're a sad loser." She snarkily said, "Which is why it is impossible to even consider you a babysitter."

"Hey Percy, I just sent last week's paycheck to your bank account. Thanks for taking care of the boys." Hah! In your face Annabeth!

"Wait, you actually work here?" Annabeth said unbelievingly. How much does this girl believe in her own words. Stubborn bi- "How long have you been working here?"

"Ehhh, about a year and a half." I said arrogantly, "So who's the stupid one now… uh, uuuh… Wise Girl!" I slowly got up and was halfway done making my awesome exit.

"That's a stupid name." Annabeth said blatantly. Shit Percy, hurry, think fast! That WAS a stupid nickname.

I suddenly came to a stop and turn my head to face her. That's right Percy! You may have a shitty life but you gotta live life to the fullest!

"Well you know what they say," I began, "A stupid name for a stupid girl." Hell yeah! That's right, I just said that. To make it even better I heard the boys too.

"Oooh Annabeth, that was a pretty good roast." Twin #1 said.

"Yeah Annabeth, do you need some cold water for that burn." Twin #2 said.

"No really though… you're starting to look really red… Are you blushing? They both said.

"Shut up!" Annabeth screamed. I heard a huge slam against the door, signifying that my job is done for the day.

I unchained my bike and got ready to go back to the hell I call home. Fortunately, my stomach was growling so I decided to buy some McD's cause you know, why not? More time away from Gabe means more time to myself. I swing by McD's and bought myself a Happy Meal. Yeah, that's right, I bought a Happy Meal. They're cheap and they come with the whole meal. Plus, I like the toys you get from them. Don't judge.

I made it to the front of the apartment and began dreading to make it to the room. I always hated this part of my day, it made me feel uneasy and scared, but nonetheless, I always persevere and suck my shit up.

Usually, I'd take the shortcut, but let me tell you, it's a lot easier climbing down than it is climbing up. For me it is at least.

I made it to the apartment door and slowly unlocked the door. The second I stepped in the stench of alcohol and rotten shit violated my nose. I heard a bunch of laughter as I stepped through the sea of beer bottles and pizza boxes.

Alright Percy, all you gotta do is quickly make it to your room, open the door slowly to let the chair on the other side of the door fall and your room is all to yourself. Then you can go to bed and start a new day!

That's what I always thought of doing, but that never happens. There's always an extra step before I open the door slowly…

"Hey kid, get over here!" Shit! I don't know why I'm surprised things don't go as I want it to go. It's always like this anyways.

I slowly made myself present in the doorway, standing there, waiting for the fat pig to say the usual.

"Give me some money." He demanded. "A good game is going on, so give me some money."

"No." I said plainly. The best thing to do in these situations is to show no emotion. Nothing.

"Hehe, I said give me some money!" Gabe picked up an empty beer bottle and hurled it at me. I quickly dodged the missile aimed at my face and watch it break into a million pieces on the floor. I looked up to see the angry man charging at me. He tackled me to the ground and began punching me in the guts.

I would want to fight back but something in me just paralyzes me all the time. Whenever I want to fight, something in the back of my head tells me not. It tells me to not fight back. It tells me that if I do, things will only get worst.

"Yeah! Get'em Gabe!" I heard the smelly Beast's goonies call out.

"Yeah, yeah, How do you like that kid.", At this point, Gabe was already standing up and kicking the shit I was holding in, out of me now. "I hope you learn that next time I want money, you give it to me. So where's my money!"

"I don't have money." I said meekly.

"You liar! I know you have money!" Gabe roared. "Don't tell me that you work all day and get nothing! Huh! What the hell are you doing with your life!" With that, he kicked my nose, successfully giving me a bloody nose.

"I work at an internship." I lied, letting the blood drip to the floor. "You don't get paid for internships."  
"Huh, then get out of here. You worthless piece of shit!" Gabe shouted, going back to his laughing goons.

I slowly got up and made it to my room. You see, it's not like I intentionally open the door slowly, it's because I'm just so weak after these sessions that the strength left in me only allows me to open the door slowly.

I entered my room and shove a bunch of tissues in my nose, not caring if I was gonna get blood stains around my nose the next morning.

I lay on my bed and if I could, I would plug my ears and listen to some music to tune out the laughter coming from the thin walls, but I can't. I'm stuck with a cheapass 2005 Nokia phone that is limited to 1 hour of calling every month. At least it's cheap.

Oh wait, I totally forgot I had Annabeth's phone number now. After all this time I've known her, I finally have her phone number. Talk about being late to the party. I quickly add her number to my cruddy phone and closed my eyes, trying to sleep. Usually when I try to sleep, I tend to think about other things.

The first thing that came to my mind was Annabeth obviously. I mean, I literally just put her phone number in my phone.

Anyways! Man, what a day today! This whole time I've been babysitting Annabeth's step brothers. How could I have not known? They have the same last names! I even got to roast her! I hope you like your stupid nickname Annabeth.

1 for Me and 0 for Annabeth.

Wait.

I take that back. 200 bucks and 1 for Me! Yeah, I forgot I got paid today, and 0 for Annabeth. Yeah, sounds about right.

**Yay! I finally decided to put something up after a year and a half. Hip hip hooray! Okay now I'm embarrassing myself, no one's even here to read this. Ahhhh, I need to get a life.**

**-Zodiak**


	3. Chapter 3

I was awake, but I was hurting all over. Seriously, my body was aching like crazy. The beating I took yesterday was not feeling that great. I slowly fell off my bed and saw the bloody tissues on the ground. That's right... Gabe kicked my nose.

Realizing that I haven't done anything last night to clean myself, I smell like total ass. I look at the watch on my arm and see that it's almost time for work. Yeah, I think I'm gonna try and take a shower before I… wait, almost time for work?

I take another look at my watch and almost flip the fuck out. I quickly slam the old chair against the door, not caring if Gabe heard me and legit jump off the window. Okay, I'm exaggerating things, it was more like I fell off the window.

As the ground became closer, I land on my already bruised back. Not gonna sugar coat this, I'm pretty sure I pulled a muscle or something. It felt like it at least.

I get up as fast as I can and wobble to my bike. I mount my bike and with my last bit of strength, sprint to the library. Oh man, the things I would do to stop by a diner for some food, but I can't! I'm already late as is.

As I finally approach the library and chain my bike to a nearby tree, I check my watch once more. I was already 30 minutes late, fuuuudge. Annabeth is going to kill me. Not only that, but the yellow bus was parked in front of the library meaning the brats were already here too.

I try to sprint into the library but my legs were not cooperating with me. Stupid legs! I was MVP for swimming and waterpolo for a reason, but right now I look more like the waterboy for the football team. I burst into the library and bust an ass to find the classroom of kids, Annabeth and Mr. Lug-nut. When I found them Mr. Lug-nut was keeping the kids in check and Annabeth was chilling on her chair. Well I take that back, she wasn't really chill.

"Well if it isn't Percy Jackson." Annabeth said, pointing out the obvious. "Why are you late! Do you know what ti-" On most days, I would actually care on what she had to say but I just felt so exhausted that when I took my seat, I dropped my head against the table, tired and beat.

"Ewwwww!" Annabeth screeched. "You smell horrible! Did you not take a shower last night?" Luckily I wasn't facing her because if I was, I'm pretty sure she would've slapped me for closing my eyes.

"Are you even listening to me!" Annabeth demanded. My gods, can this woman just be quiet for a few moments.

I opened my eyes and looked at the kids across from me. They were all pointing and laughing at me. Bunch of bullies they are. If I could, I would've gone over there and beat some ass but I was too tired. Instead I settled for a solid middle finger.

"You know what, once you get to my house, you're gonna clean yourself up. Got it?" Annabeth.

"Mhmmmm." I grunted. I didn't feel like talking.

"Good. I don't want Bobby and Matthew seeing you like this." She said once again. "So why are you all dirty?"

Ugh. Can't she see that I'm dirty and tired? I really don't feel like talking. I just wanted to lay down and take a nap. Now that I think about it, I didn't fall asleep until it was almost three in the morning. What was I thinking about all that time? I had a funny feeling it was a certain Wise Girl…

"Are you asleep Percy?" Annabeth hissed. She suddenly put both of her hands on my shoulder and pulled me upwards, exposing my tired face to her. "Oh my god, Percy what happened to your nose? I don't know how I didn't see this when you walked in, it's covered in blood!"

Huh? Covered in blood? I instinctively put my hands to my nose and felt the dried blood. How the heck did I forget to clean my nose? I even saw my bloody napkin on the ground.

"How did you get your bloody nose?" Annabeth asked. For once, she sounded genuinely worried, "It looked like someone beat you up. Does it hurt?"

"Uhhh, not really." I said, trying to sound as normal as possible. "I just fell off my bike and face planted, that's all."

I did not want Annabeth finding out that I was getting abused by Gabe. That would get me into even deeper shit. Technically, I'm still a minor cause I'm only 17 years old, which means I'd be stuck in a some foster home, making it even harder to attend college on my own. It's best to just play it off.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked. "It looks like you got beaten up if you ask me."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I appreciate the concern but seriously Annabeth, it's time to cut me some slack.

"You're coming to watch the boys after work." Annabeth said. "So you won't have time to get a batch of new clothes. Maybe I can drop by your place-"

"Uh no. You're not coming to my place." I said as fast as I could. I probably came off as rude but Annabeth coming to my place is the worst thing that could happen. Who knows what would happen.

"Why not?" Annabeth said skeptically. "Is there something wrong with your pla-"

"Yes, there are a lot of things wrong with my place." I said. I tried putting a bit of an annoyed edge to my voice to give her a hint to stop prying. I'm usually a laid back person, so I hope that for this one time she picks up on my annoyance and realize how serious I'm trying to be.

"Okay, whatever, I'll just wash your clothes then." Annabeth declared. Whew, she stopped with the questions.

"Nah it's okay, I can just wash my own clot-"

"Wash your own clothes?" Annabeth interrupted. You know, I'm starting to get tired of getting interrupted all the time. "You're supposed to be taking a shower you seaweed brain. Just leave the washing to me!"

"Uhh, okay sure." I wanted to ask how she was gonna wash my boxers but decided not to. Like c'mon, if someone else is washing my clothes then it's one less thing to do, right?

And after our talk, so began the blissfulness of silence. Mr. Lug-nut was keeping watch of the kids which made things easier for Annabeth and I. I took a quick look at my watch, I still had a few more hours until three, then I could go watch the boys.

I looked around the room and everything was surprisingly peaceful. Taking advantage of this unforgettable opportunity, I quietly walked to the bathroom and began washing my face. With a few refreshing splashes to my face, the dried blood disappeared from my face, only leaving a slightly swollen nose. As I looked in the mirror, I noticed a tall figure standing behind me. Startled, I quickly turned around to face the… boy?

"What happened to your nose?" The boy said. I recognize him. He's one of the summer school students, one of the quieter ones. I didn't know one of them was this tall, he's still in elementary school yet we are almost eye to eye. Damn, and I thought I was tall, this kid makes my six-foot figure look like nothing.

"What's your name kiddo?" I asked, completely ignoring the question.

"Tyson." he said plainly. "What happened to your nose?"

"Uhh." What should I say? I can't just say I got beaten up by my step dad. But I shouldn't lie either… funny cause I just lied to Annabeth earlier. Oh well, I gotta stop lying some time soon. "Uh, I got into a fight with someone. And they hit me pretty hard in the nose."

"Oh. That hurt a lot then." Tyson said. For someone reason, his voice doesn't match his body. His unproportional body is already freaking me out but his voice takes it to a whole other level. His voice is higher pitched than the regular spoiled kid.

"Okay. I go now." And just like that, the weird giant lumbered out the bathroom and back to where the rest of his peers are.

That was a weird encounter. I like him. For some reason I can't really predict what he will say next and that makes me kind of worried, but because I know he's a kid, it makes me believe he can't hurt me. Considering the fact that he came to ask what happened to me kind of tells me he cares about other people. I don't know, I could be overthinking this.

Slightly more refreshed, I made it back to the classroom and slowly sat on my chair. For some reason, my chair seemed to be more and more comfortable as time went on. To the point where I was on the brink of sleeping.

"Jeez, sleep much?" A voice came to my right. I jumped a little but I got over it.

"Not really." I muttered.

"Why not?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't… know." I said. My eyes were beginning to feel heavy, and it was starting to feel impossible to fight this urge.

"How do you not know?" Annabeth asked incredulously. I tried to mutter a response but my body had better things to do, like adjust itself to a comfier position. Stupid body, can't you see I'm trying to not embarrass us here.

"What was that?" I barely heard Annabeth. At this point, I was leaning in my chair, slowly sliding more towards the right.

"I see, we're back to the cold shoulder game…" Annabeth's voice came to an abrupt stop as the darkness consumed my eyes. The last thing I saw was the little delinquents pulling out what looked like a permanent marker.

For some reason, I had a funny feeling something weird was gonna happen.

**The Line has broken here.**

I woke up with a sudden jump as the bright world around me forced me to wake up. Well the world didn't really wake me up, it was my body. Just putting that out there you know.

I took protocal and began scanning the room. Surprisingly, no one was here but Annabeth and I.

"What happened to everyone?" I blurted out.

"They all left already." Annabeth said. I looked at my watch and was even more surprised to find that it was already three! How long have I slept?

"Are you coming or not?" Annabeth suddenly asked. Coming? Coming to what?

"Coming to where?" I asked stupidly. It just suddenly came to me that I was supposed to take care of the boys after library work. I've been doing this for a year and a half and I already forgot. Stupid me.

"I'll meet you outside." Annabeth said abruptly. She completely ignored my question. I mean, I eventually figured it out but what if I couldn't figure it out. What if my brain really was made of seaweed? How would I know? Seaweed people are pretty dumb.

Now that I got a closer look at Annabeth in general, her hands were covered in black markings and she seemed to be sweating. Not only that but her cheeks were really red. Whatever the kids did to her really made her work. There was even a small wet spot on her left shoulder. Poor Annabeth, she must've been dying with the kids when I was asleep.

Annabeth quickly left the room and made a beeline to the exit. I grabbed my backpack and put my hands on the table. I pushed out and stood up with my hands still on the cool table. I slipped my backpack on and a weird idea began to enlighten my hardworking brain. Why was the table cold? Didn't I just sleep on it? It should be warm, right? ...Uhhhh, who cares.

I began walking out of the classroom, and wiped the drool from my mouth.

**And yet again, another short chapter! Sorry I guess, I promise I'll try to make the next chapter as long as my first chapter. I've been slacking. Anyways, Happy Late Thanksgiving! I just wanna say thanks for all the people who are probably not reading this but to make myself feel good, continue to believe you guys are reading this. So thanks! **

**Also, I know the main point of the story is to talk about Percy's debts and I'll get to that! I know my chapters have been full of Percabeth moments especially the ending of this chapter, but I will get to Percy's struggles, don't worry! **

**Can't forget this either! Sorry for any mistakes I made throughout the story. Psh, why am I saying sorry? No one's reading this so I'm basically saying sorry to nobody.**

**-Zodiak**


End file.
